Swap
by Kurans-Girl
Summary: Elle Lane, A privileged 17 Y.O girl changes schools to hogwarts but thats not ALL she changes. Elle has her own secret agenda for attending Hogwarts and is willing to do anything to achieve her goal. Will she succeed or ultimately fail?


**IMPORTANT - PLEASE READ!!! A/N: This is a not-so-serious fanfic that picks up right after Deathly Hallows but is not epilogue compliant. And yes, this features a female Harry Potter, but NOT from a sex-change-mumbo-jumbo; *SPOILER* At some points in the story Elle & Harry will swap lives through some form of magical mixup so this is a form of gender bender**

**DISCLAIMER: All Harry Potter-verse belong to J K Rowling.**

**SUMMARY: Elle Lane, A privileged 17 Y.O girl changes schools to hogwarts but thats not ALL she changes. Elle has her own secret agenda for attending hogwarts and is willing to do anything to achieve her goal. Will she succeed or ultimately fail?**

**WARNINGS: Female Harry, Draco/Harry pairing, spoilers from possibly all the Harry Potter books, slight OOCness, cliches, and a bit of coarse language that will appear here and there.

* * *

**

**_"Swap"_**

**_Ch 1; The Beginning_**

Elle Lane sat on her on the pier, staring out at the blue green water spread in front of her. She could hear the heavy footstep's approaching but pretended not to notice. "Miss Elle, we've made all the necessary arrangement's for you" the older balding man said. She didn't respond. "I know you don't want to but it's the for the best, you'll make ton's of friend's and have a marvelous time in England. You're going the best school available". "Your mother & father will join you as soon they can". Not hearing any response coming, the man turned and quickly walked away. "That's what you keep saying but I don't believe you" she said quietly to herself.

She got up from the pier and walked through the street's taking mental pictures of what had been her home for the past seventeen years. Stopping in front of a house with a bright red door, she walked up the pavement to the entrance. She pushed it open and very quickly walked to her bedroom. Looking around she noticed how all her belonging's had already been packed for her. Laying on her bed were various pamphlet's about her new school and a plane ticket. "Guess tomorrow is the big day huh" she whispered out loud and cast the plane ticket aside. She curled up on her side and hugged her pillow. "Hogwart's huh, hope they have lots of cute boys" was her final thought as she drifted off to sleep.

Hearing a soft ringing, she lazily pressed the snooze button on her wrist watch. "5 more minutes". Finally dragging herself out of bed, she did her morning routine of grooming herself and double checked her luggage. She glanced back at herself in the mirror. Her dark brown hair falling just above her elbows. "Today's the day" she said out loud and walked over to a desk drawer and pulled out a dark brown leather bound book. "Almost forgot you". She quickly sprinted down stairs shoving the book in her tote bag. She looked towards the parlor and saw Alfred bowing as she walked by, she inclined her head acknowledging him as she walked out the door to the town car waiting outside. She climbed in the back of the car and closed the door with a slam. Grabbing the leather book from the inside of her bag, she yanked it open to the right page. She began memorizing the spell and jotting down a list of ingredients. "well you cant just find that anywhere now can you" she said dryly to herself.

* * *

"We're definitely not in Kansas anymore todo" she said as she stepped off the plane and into the reception area. A older man with a bowler hat was standing at the gate waiting for her. She quickly grabbed her luggage and ran to the man. "Uncle Cornelius!" she immediately wrapped her arms around the mans torso. He quickly reciprocated the gesture with a quick squeeze before looking down at the girl in-front of him. "Elle darling its seriously been to long, are you parents doing well." She quickly released the man and stared down at her sandals.

"I wouldn't know, we don't get to see each other very often". "Yes, I imagine your father has it very tough being the minister of magic in America." She nodded and he took it as their signal to leave. Cornelius wasn't really her uncle but he often stopped by to talk Minister business with her father. Her father considered him one of his few close friend's & that's why she was allowed to stay with him. "Uncle Cornelius is it alright if we do a bit of shopping before we go home? I wanted to pick up some school supplies". "I thought your parent's had already sent your book's and other things to hogwart's?". "Oh they did but I kind of wanted to buy an owl and some other feminine products". "Yes, RIGHT YOU ARE" he awkwardly added.

"I believe this is your first time in Diagon Alley isn't it Elle?" Cornelius said cooly. She glanced around at all the bustle going around her, taking note of their exact location. "Do you need to make a trip to Gringotts?" "its best if we do it now, they're going to be closing shortly". She shook her head in response but stopped when she saw an tall dark man approaching them. "_Hello Fudge old boy, good day_?" "Ah firesby, it's been to long. How're Matilda and your daughter". Taking advantage of the situation to slip away unnoticed, she started with a brisk walk towards the brightly colored cafe umbrellas. She quickly sat herself down in the nearest available chair and began to look around.

Watching carefully as a waitress walked towards her with fiery red braided hair. "Can I take your order?" she said routinely. "Actually I'm not staying, I'm lost, can you point me in the direction of the Apothecary store?" "Ah, yes well you walk down this street, take a left, you can't miss it right next to the Magical Creatures shop". "Thank you" she said curtly and began walking away. Finding the store was a lot easier than she had thought. She entered the shop and began to scan the different potion ingredient's, dried mandrake root, hair of a unicorn, medapods, none of what she needed. Finally noticing a room at the back of the shop, hidden by a dark cover. She slipped behind the cover and gasped. There it was, her missing ingredient! Striding over to the wall, she quickly snatched up the missing ingredient from the shelf.

Placing her item on the counter, the clerk eyed her wearily. "this is a dangerous item you have here miss" "do you know what this is used for?" "well yeah, I'm in the super advanced potions class at school, it's hard being a prefect and all". "_RIGHT_, well your total is 700 Galleon's even" replied the clerk. "are you serious?" "couldn't be more serious than I already am lass". she hesitantly reached in her bag and began counting the lot. She almost didn't want to spend it but it was necessary for her goal. She immediately handed over the sum and stuffed the small silver stone in her pocket.

"Hes probably looking for me by now" she said irritably. "she quickly walked across the street to into Florean Forestcue Ice Cream Parlor, ordering the first thing she saw. She walked out into the street and began to search for her chaperon. Spotting him quickly, she walked over to the man and tugged at the hem of his blazer. "Good god Elle, where were you? I turned around for a second and you tottered off on me, I was about to contact the auror's department and have them go looking for you". "Sorry, I was hungry" showing the older man the ice cream in her hand. "Yes, well don't let it happen again, I was really worried, now where would you like to go next?" He asked politely. "I'd like to buy some new dress robe's if you don't mind" she said smugly.

* * *

"Alright Elle, its best if you get a running start at it" said Cornelius. She pushed her trolley directly in front of her and smashed her eyes closed. Placing both hands on the trolley, she set off in a wild run feeling the air swish past her. Grunting as she forcibly stopped, she looked around in front of her to see what the hold-up was. Some of her luggage was laying, sprawled out on the cobble-stoned platform. She immediately looked for what she had collided with.

He had been pushed forwards and not very gracefully. He immediately stood up, glaring heavily at the brown haired girl. "watch where you're going you stupid wanker". She noticed the boy was taller than her by a few inches but that wasn't his most appealing quality. It had to be his ice-gray eyes that were almost as fair as his skin. He noticed she had started picking up her spilled luggage and smirked devilishly before he kicked over her trolley. "pay back first year" he said coldly snickering loudly as he walked away.

Cornelius made his way through the barrier and scanned the area for his charge. He didn't have to look very far, Elle was picking up her luggage which seemed to be everywhere. Chuckling to himself, he flicked his wand a few times and her luggage seemed to fly back into place. She smiled happily and mouthed a silent thank you to him. "Have good year at Hogwart's Elle, I'll send an owl to your parent's to tell them you've safely made it on the train". She nodded at him and waved goodbye. Walking down the isles of the scarlet train was like being on display at a zoo she thought dryly to herself. "Everyone's staring at me, this is annoying, I need to sit somewhere quick".

She immediately ducked in the nearest compartment. The compartment was completely empty except for a small blond girl who had her faced buried in a magazine and payed absolutely no attention to the girl who had just entered her space. Elle immediately sat herself opposite the girl at the nearest window. She could see all the other hogwarts students bidding there families goodbye. The scarlet steam engine wailed loudly before it began to idle forwards.

She glanced over at the girl reading the magazine, "The Quibbler huh, I've never heard of it, is it new?" she asked. The blond girl lowered her magazine eye level and replied "My father's the editor and it's there's an interesting article on dream sweeper's". "Dream sweeper's? Don't think I've ever heard of them, what are they?" "Oh they're small imp's who come into your room at night and decide which dream's you get and replace the old ones". Elle raised her eyebrow at the girl and turned her attention to the now fleeting landscape outside her window. Growing bored of the scenery, she decided to attempt a second chance at a conversation with the girl.

"I'm Elle, what's your name?". "I'm Luna Lovegood but you can just call me Luna". "Well Luna it's nice to meet you, so what's hogwart's like?" said Elle. "You're not a returning student?" Elle shook her head Luna perked up "How unusual to have a transfer student, which school did you attend before and what year are you? Know which house you're going to be in?". "Wow, shes really battering me with question's, guess it must be weird" Elle thought to herself. "This is my last year of school and I'm coming from the United States. Not sure what house I'm in but I'll decide when I get there, what house are you in?". "I'm in Ravenclaw" added Luna "but theres also Hufflepuff, Gryffindor & Slytherin". Elle dug in her tote bag and pulled out her sunglasses, "Luna wake me when were there" and without another word she sunk into a deep sleep.

Running to the brown haired boy in front of her, she quickly wrapped her arms around his firm body from behind. Nestling her face in the curve of his back, breathing in his scent deeply. She loved this smell, it was her favorite smell. He quickly turned around to face her, beaming one of his brightest smiles, reserved especially for her. He quickly reciprocated the gesture by hugging her head. "El, I've missed you." Her eyes shot open to the blond girl near her face who was shaking her. "Elle, were almost to hogwarts, its time to change into our school robes".

Elle reached over and dug in her tote bag, It had been a gift from her mother on her birthday; it was magically enhanced so she could almost fit an unlimited number of items in it. Peeking inside to make sure she had the right item, she pulled a long swishing black robe. She quickly threw it on over the one piece dress she was wearing. Making sure to leave the front of the robe open, she quickly grabbed a hair band and snapped it over her hairline, pushing back her hair out of her face; leaving her face exposed. "Luna, how long till we reach hogwarts?" "I'd say we will be there in ten minutes or less" said Luna. "Just enough time" whispered Elle and she reached in her tote bag and pulled out her muggle make-up.

She began to outline her eyes with the black stick, carefully applying a mahogany shadow over her eyelids and then giving her lips a quick swipe of lip-gloss. Winking at herself in the mirror, she gave herself a approving nod. Feeling contempt, she finally turned her attention towards the Ravenclaw sitting across from her, "what?" Elle said bluntly. "What are you wearing" asked Luna; feeling annoyed, Elle replied "Muggle make-up". "Why would you wear that? Isn't it for muggles?" said Luna. "Don't witches at school wear make-up?" "well yes, some" "My mother made this make-up, it wont ever come off unless you recite the proper incantation and it I can change it to any color I want. Luna, have you ever wore makeup before?" The blond girl looked down and flushed pink; Elle beamed. "Luna, can I put make-up on you?"

* * *

Stepping off the coach and on onto the worn walkway, Elle made her way towards the school. Her first thought was HUGE and then creepy; she followed the mass of the students in. Luna had gone to meet her friends, leaving Elle now alone. A creepy old man and his fluffy cat were checking people at the giant oak doors, more like injuring them with a sneak-o-scope. Elle felt thankful she had shrunk her spell book to the size of a pea and stuck it in her shoe. He wouldn't be able to find it there, at least not with out violating her.

When she arrived at the door, the old man looked at her hard then spoke "are you the new transfer student?". She nodded in reply, wondering if it was obvious. He looked around and then reached behind her and grabbed someone. Pulling on the boys robe until he was almost directly in front of her. "You there boy, you're going to be this girl's _tour guide_, show her around and make her feel welcome. I'll inform the headmistress shes arrived potter." The boy said nothing but motioned with his hand for the girl to follow him. "Potter, he couldn't mean, _that_ Potter could he?" She had heard the name Harry Potter several times when she was secretly eavesdropping on her fathers conversations. She caught up to the boy and turned her head to the side to look at the boy, He had to be around the same age as her. He had messy black hair with the greenest eyes she had ever seen. His skin was also fair but he had round black glasses and a odd scar on his forehead. He looked geeky but she could tell he was stronger then he let on.

She entered the dining hall and followed the boy through the crowd of students to his dining table. There were four tables in all, one dining table for each of the houses she guessed. She sat near the dark haired boy and turned to look at him, there was something strange about this boy, something special. Hearing a woman's voice and she turned to see who was talking. It was an older woman with spectacles on her face with a bun attached to the back of her head. She was sitting on a raised platform with a bunch of older adults, "that's probably the teachers table". She welcomed the students back then flicked her wand.

A stool and dirty old witches hat popped out of nowhere in the middle of the dining hall. "We shall now begin the sorting". Elle was listening carefully and then almost died of shock when the hat began singing. One by one students were called up to the hat and were sorted into houses. The last student to be sorted was a boy named Xander Thomas; Elle noticed he was trembling with fear or excitement. He sat on the 3 legged stool and the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed "RAVENCLAW!". The table next to theirs began applauding loudly for Xander. The head mistress stood up gracefully "Quiet down everyone, I have one more announcement to make, I'm happy to announce this year, we have an exchange student from America.

Will Elle Lane please come forward?" Flushing red and feeling her neck burn, Elle got up from the Gryffindor table. She heard whispering "_Shes a Yankee_", "_Look at her bizarre hair style_", "_Whats she doing here_?" She clenched her jaw tightly and calmly walked towards the hat. The headmistress was waiting by the stool, carefully picking the hat up she motioned for Elle to sit. Elle quickly sat on the stool and and closed her eyes, her heart was racing, this was worse than being at a zoo.

She felt a soft volume on top of her hair and then heard a voice speak directly in her head. "A hair band huh, that's a new one, you must be a muggle-born." "I'm not" she blurted out and the hat chuckled. "Have you thought about which house you want to be in?" "I want Ravenclaw or Gryffindor definitely not Slytherin". "Those are good choices but you could go far in Slytherin" said the hat. "I can see here you're very clever and you have a lot of courage, courage is a admirable quality therefore you shall be in _GRYFFINDOR_!!". She heard a roar of applause and very carefully opened her eyes to the sea of pointed hats. The headmistress carefully pulled the hat off and shook the young girls hand very gently. "_Welcome to Hogwart's_".

* * *

**_My Notes_: So this is chapter one; I haven't started Chapter two just yet. This is my first FF account so I'm just getting used to all the controls and figuring out the process. **

**Anyways in the next chapters there's going to be more Harry/Elle interaction as well as some Harry/Elle/Draco. so look forward to it!** I've edited this chapter three times so far.

**I didn't really go into detail here but theres a reason Elles gone to hogwarts; revenge? love interest? boredom? you will have to go wait and see! but if you pay close attention to the story theres an extra character in the story that might give you a spoiler. Grammar was never my forte so forgive me if there are any grammatical errors. **

**Next Chapter:"Ch 2 Hello"**

* * *


End file.
